mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
ABC Bloopers
"Places everyone! Roll camera! Cue the circle!" '- Microsoft Sam' About the Show ABC Bloopers is a show created by That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet based on LT Bloopers by davemadson. This show is produced and distributed by That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet Studios in the US and Canada, and That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet Studios International for countries outside of the US and Canada. Location & Plot The show takes place in the fictional city of Starlight City in the Matthewian Republic currently. It used to take place in New East Matthew Town, RM and ROFL City, Roflica before the gang made one final move to Starlight City. Microsoft Sam is the director while Radar Overseer Scotty works on getting the ABC logo (in color) from 1962 correct. Just like in davemadson's logo blooper videos, Sam tends to get mad and sometimes fire Scotty without That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet, Rocket Raccoon and Red Jackson Furiouson's approval. There are also occurrences of tantrums, barfs and crotch kicks, just like in davemadson's videos. There may also be some occasional appearances of Lucifer and Lucretia McEvil, and sometimes Vulcanna Ash, Evil Sam (Microsoft Sam's evil clone), Scary Logo Alliance and That Yoshi with the Orange Helmet (That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet's evil clone), who are five infernal imps that live in Hades. When they get pissed, they threaten to take a dump all over That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet and his friends to brand them as their property in front of God and His Angels, but it actually sickens That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet and his friends. When God and His Angels mad enough at the infernal imps that truly means that they have to go, God unleashes His Wrath on them, sending the infernal imps back to where they came from. Show Cast *Microsoft Sam as himself *SAPI5 Sam as Microsoft Sam X (Natural Sam) and Evil Sam *Microsoft Mike as himself *SAPI5 Mike as Microsoft Mike Y (Natural Mike) *Microsoft Mary as herself *SAPI5 Mary as Microsoft Mary Z (Natural Mary) *Microsoft Anna as herself *Microsoft David as himself *Microsoft Zira as herself *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as himself *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as herself * Adult Male 1 as Radar Overseer Scotty, Simba and Tails * Adult Male 2 as Timon, Remy and Sonic * Adult Male 3 as Nick Wilde, Yoshi, Red and Rocket * Adult Male 4 as the Red NYET * Adult Male 5 as Guy the White * Adult Male 6 as Mr. Noble * Adult Male 7 as Sergeant Harris, Harvey Zilth and Ratchet *Adult Female 1 as Beulah *Adult Female 2 as Abby *RoboSoft Three as himself and Satan *RoboSoft One as the Chairman, Klasky-Csupo Robot and the Windows XP Blue Screen of Death *RoboSoft Two as Lucifer McEvil, the Angry P-Head, the Viacom V of Doom *RoboSoft Five as Lucretia McEvil , Vulcanna Ash, and the Two Headed P-Head *RoboSoft Six as the Screen Gems S from Hell *RoboSoft Four as the Angel and Judy Hopps *Mike in Space as the Voice of God *Macintosh Tom as Talking Tom *That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet as himself, Fox McCloud and That Yoshi with the Orange Helmet Episodes of ABC Bloopers produced so far Episode 1 (Series Premiere) The Revenge of The Circle Logo Mayhem! Return of the Bloopers More Logo Mayhem! (Season 1 Finale) Microsoft Sam's Got PROBLEMS! (Season 2 Premiere) How to Screw Up an ABC Ident Without Even Trying Wishing Nicholas Wilde Well Oh, for Bloopers Sake! No Sympathy in Satan's Kingdom (title requested by Matt Crowley) While Matthew's Away, The Logos Will Play A Visit from a Guest (Season 2 Finale) (with Matt Crowley) Blooper Mania! (Season 3 Premiere) Power Struggles! The Missing Yoshi (written by Matt Crowley, edited by TYWTBH)Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Series Category:Intro Bloopers Category:TTS Videos Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Videos